Ji woong vandalizes the speeches and the Powerpoint for the assembly
Transcript woong is on the assembly computer, on the Powerpoint Ji woong: "Guys this is going to be a blast!" Mi-Yung: "Replace the powerpoint slides with rude gestures and replace the speech with inapporiate messages, naughty lyrics, and swears." Ji woong: "Good idea." woong gets a picture of rude gestures on Google Images and put them on Powerpoint Ji woong: "Done." Mi-Yung: "Now vandalize the speech." woong goes onto the Microsoft Word speech, replaces the words with not so apporiate messages, naughty lyrics, and swear words Ji woong: "Done and save." woong saves it and prints it and puts the tampered speech in the assembly hall Tomorrow is at the assembly Ms Joe: "I want to give good luck for the football team winning the championship, our powerpoint will have their victory." teacher goes to the PowerPoint that had been tampered with rude signs, such as the middle finger gasps, while Ji woong tries hard not to laugh Ms Joe: "Oh and the speech." Joe reads the speech Ms Joe: "Everyone is a (bleep), (bleep), eat some (bleep), suck my (bleep), (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)sucker mother(bleep)er (bleep) and (bleep), (bleep you all, you all (bleep)ing suck." teachers gasp Ms Sean: "How such filthy language!" woong and his classmates nearly giggle Ji woong: "Oh man..." Joe stops and looks at the vandalized speech Ms. Joe: "Wait a minute, who did this?!" Joe turns around and faces Ji Woong and his classmates Ms Joe: "Mr. Kirochu, you bought yourself a detention for the rest of the school year." woong and his classmates give Ms Joe the middle finger and run away Hall monitor: "No running in the halls!" flips the Hall Moniter off Amaya: "あなた(long bleep)." (Translation: *** you.) Sean stops them and Ms. Joe gives each of them a detention slip Ms. Joe: "All of you must go to the principal's office." Ji woong: "THE WAY YOU ARE SPEAKING TO ME IS (bleep)ING ME OFF! WHO'S RESPONSIBILITY IT IS THAT THE POWERPOINT AND SPEECH GOT VANDALIZED? YOURS! YOU ARE THE MOST UNGRATEFUL BRAT I'VE EVER MET! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" comes out wearing a samurai uniform while holding a katana Toshio: "拘留中に私たちを入れて、何か悪いことがあなたに起こるでしょう！ (Translation: Put us in detention, something bad will happen to you!) Ji woong: "(bleep) yeah!" Amaya: "太り過ぎ(long bleep)" (Translation: Overweight ***) Natasha: "YEAH! WHAT HE SAID!" Joe sends Ji Woong and company to the principal's office Ji Woong and his classmates in After-school Detention Mi-Yung: "Aw, man. A detention for the rest of the school year!" Ji woong: "I know, but it was worth it." Toshio: "私はちょっと疲れてる" (Translation: I'm getting kinda tired) Amy: "How are you going to explain this to your mom, Ji Woong?" woong gets out a Bowie Knife Amy: "Is that a Bowie knife? If they catch you with it, you'll get expelled!" Mi-Yung: "Don't worry. We will give it to our weapons and explosives expert, Ling Chang." Ji woong: "Amy, we'll threaten her to give us good reports." Ling: "I'll do it." Ji woong: "Okay." woong gives Ling the Bowie Knife Ji woong: "Good Luck." sneaks out of detention, and goes up to Ms. Joe and threatens her Ling: "YOU BETTER GIVE US GOOD REPORTS BEFORE I KILL YOU! I'M NOT MAKING IT UP!" Joe rolls her eyes Ji Woong and company in the Principal's Office Principal Quinn: "Ji Woong, I have expected better from you, but vandalism is not to be tolerated at this school. As penalty, you and your accomplices will be spending the rest of the school year serving detention after school. Plus, you will not be allowed to participate in any school-related activities for the rest of the year." Ji woong: "We didn't do it, Johnny Kilmt did it." Natasha: "Yeah he made us do it." woong rushes out Principal Quinn: "Just a minute, young man. How do I know you are not lying?" plane comes and lands in the parking lot with Toshio driving it Ji woong: "So long Princess Quinn....." woong, Natasha, and all their friends (minus Toshio) get their things and run out of the principal's office to the parking lot Ms Joe: "Quinn! we can't let them escape!" Quinn and Ms Joe run after Ji woong and his friends Ji woong: "You can't chase for (bleep) Ms Joe, go ahead and try." Natasha: "Hey Quinn and Ms Joe! Take this!" trips Principal Quinn and Ms Joe Ji woong: "Good one Natasha!" woong and his friends jump into the plane and flee In the plane Amaya: "どこでその飛行機を手に入れた？" (Translation: Where did you get the plane?) Toshio: (smugly) "それはイワナが盗む原因盗んだ！" (Translation: Stole it cause I wanna steal!) Ji woong: "Okay...." Mi-Yung: "This should be called the Mega, Anti Ms Joe, team of the awesome, no one can handle the awesome!" Ji woong: "My mom is at her honeymoon with dad, Anna and Tariko are at summer school, shall we pick up Ji min and Ji kwong?" nods cut to: Ms Joe: "We failed to capture a bunch of misbehaved brats!" cut to: planes lands near the Kirochu Household Ji woong: "Everything got their things? cause were going to Japan!" Yuki: "Yes we all got our things!" Ji min: "My god Ji woong... was Toshio stealing again?" Ji woong: "Yes and wanna come to Japan?" Ji min: "Yes!" min quickly rushes inside and gets her clothes and stuff Ji min: "Shall Ji kwong come too?" Ji woong: "Yes, i don't want her to be looked after Barry, my family's next door neighbor,you know how he is..." min rushes inside again gets Ji kwog out of her cot, gets her toys and clothes and rushes back out and goes onto the plane while holding Ji kwong Yuki: (through the microphone) "Please fasten your seatbelts, were ready for lift off, please turn off all electric devices, and thank you for boarding the Anti-Ms Joe plane, we will now lift off in 3... 2... 1.. lift off!" starts the plane and the plane flies Mi-Yung: "What ward are we staying in?" Ji woong: "Nerima." min is playing with Ji kwong by showing her a plush bunny Ji min: "Look Ji kwong, a bunny, her name is Zhai and she wants to be your plane buddy." kwong baubles and takes the plush rabbit from Ji min's hand cut to: Joe in a raging outburst cut to: min gossiping with Amy Amy: "Where did you get that toy rabbit?" Ji min: "Ling brought Ji kwong a set of the Chinese Zodiac plush dolls, her favorite is the rabbit." Ling: "I cannot wait for Japan! Ji woong can we go to China the next time!" Ji woong: "Yes.. we can go." kwong happily baubles Ji Woong: "When we get there, I can find new ideas for our comedy sketches for our show." Ji min: "What movie is playing today?" Ji Woong: "It had better not be that Barney movie." (Shudders) Mi-Yung: "Let's see what movie we've got!" Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Vandalism Transcripts Category:Detention Transcripts Category:School Assembly Transcripts Category:PowerPoint Transcripts Category:Ji woong vs. Ms. Joe Transcripts